The present disclosure relates to a display unit including a current drive type display device, a method of driving such a display unit, and an electronic apparatus including such a display unit.
Recently, in the field of display units configured to display an image, display units (organic EL (Electro Luminescence) display units) using, as light-emitting devices, current drive type optical devices with light emission luminance changeable according to a value of a current flowing therethrough, for example, organic EL devices have been developed for commercialization. Unlike liquid crystal devices and the like, the organic EL devices are self-luminous devices; therefore, in the organic EL devices, a light source (a backlight) is not necessary. Accordingly, the organic EL display units have characteristics such as higher image visibility, lower power consumption, and higher response speed of a device, compared to liquid crystal display units needing a light source.
In such display units, technologies to further reduce power consumption have been developed. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2013-137532, 2008-33066, and 2011-141539, there are disclosed display units configured to stop rewriting of a pixel voltage to a sub-pixel, for example, when a still image is displayed.